


The Hunted and The Damned

by love_like_demons



Category: The Hunted and The Damned
Genre: Death, Don't Get Captured, F/M, Family, France - Freeform, Get Out Without Being Caught, Hunt, Just because it says 'France' doesn't mean its going to be a French culture related book, Lol sorry not sorry, Loss, Love, Stay Safe My Love, Unnamed Woman - Freeform, Victor Daniels - Freeform, We'll Find Out Her Name Later, Werewolf, at least not yet, leave while you still can, never look back, secret, vampire, woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_like_demons/pseuds/love_like_demons
Summary: She was the last of her kind. The final one to check off the list. She thought there was no one out there who would help her, until she met them. The assumed love of her life and his only family. What she didn't know though was that they were of a different kind than her and the ones who wanted to hurt her. They will have to stick together in order to reach the outskirts of the woods to get to safety.He is the only one who can save her.She is the only one who doesn't know what lies beyond the tree line.





	The Hunted and The Damned

**Author's Note:**

> ongoing, unsure as to where its going though so.. we'll see as it slides along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Welcome to my profile. I have been writing for some time, like generic essays and some short stories, but I decided to put my knowledge of writing to some use. I thought of this concept back when I was in high school and never had the nerve to post it anywhere. Then my friend suggested I check out ao3 and I immediately fell in love with the site. Many new authors can express themselves while getting positive feedback. I know, you can do that with wattpad, but most of the people there don't necessarily give positive reviews on newcomers. So, here you go, something new for ya. Hope you like it, enjoy.

Her

A large boom of thunder awoke me form my comatose-like state.

After running for what seemed like forever earlier in the morning, I had climbed a tall tree to escape for a while to rest. Dawn was breaking at the time, now it seemed as if it were dusk. I had slept well through the day and into the night. Ah, the perfect cover. I had also slept through most of the chase. I am now, more certain than before, sure that I was now alone in this world of mine. With no one who knows what or who I really, truly am.

Sleeping had dimmed my scent and led those 'dogs' off my trail for a bit. Deciding that I had been resting for long enough, I slowly sat up from my dangerous perch and jumped down from my safety onto the cool and slightly damp wooded ground.

The hard pitter-patter of the rain against the leaves above me made it difficult to sense the exact location of the people hunting me down, but I had to keep running. For the sake of my people. I ran in no particular direction, I just ran into the night. Hopefully away from those disgusting creatures who wanted to kill me for being who I am. I was running for the fear of getting caught.

It was still raining and after some time, I estimated that it had to have been around eight or nine in the evening, I saw a small light in the distance. Running towards it seemed like a dumb and stupid thing to do, but after going for hours and hours on end, I didn't care if I got caught anymore. I was certain that my people had been slaughtered, that I was the last of my kind.

Upon my arrival, the light seemed to be coming from a small cottage. Possibly a one to two bedroom household. I sprinted my way to it, not caring that this house was in the middle of a field and that I could be seen. The little light grew with each step that I took and appeared to be coming from small lantern about to go out on the front porch, seemingly forgotten.

I began to bang on the door, screaming for help, with tears falling down my face. "Please! Is someone in there? Please help me!" I soon stopped, thinking that my cries fell upon deaf ears. The lantern had finally gone out in the midst of my screaming. I put my back to the siding of the home and slid down. My hot tears the only thing of warmth on my chilled body.

My eyes drooped shut as I heard the sounds of dogs barking in the distance. Silent tears and snot were free falling down my face. As the sounds of men shouting and dogs barking grew louder, so did my sobs. I knew this was the end for me, just as it was for the rest of my family and friends. I had nowhere to go. Nothing could save me now.

As a final attempt, even though I knew there was no point, I began to bang upon the door again. My screaming got louder with each hit my fists made against the wooden door. After once again believing that the owners of this cozy home had evacuated, I cried. I cried because my final promise to my mother and father was not being fulfilled. I cried because my life was about to be ripped apart.

After about thirty seconds of snot-filled sobbing, a light filled the home and the door opened. It shined down upon my dirt, tear, and snot stained face, revealing myself to whomever it was that was standing in front of me. A man's silhouette filled the doorway and a smile spread across my face. This was it, I am ascending into the afterlife with my family. Everything around me was blocked out. The sounds of the men's shouts, the dogs barking, my sobbing. From the corner of my eye, I saw a pack of dogs break the tree line. I closed my eyes and accepted my final few moments of peace.

But alas, there was no finality. No peace. I felt a strong arm wrap itself around my waist. My eyes shot open in wonder and horror. What is happening?! I was pulled into the home and the door was slammed closed behind me. My eyes began to adjust to the bright light as I looked around the small home. "You are safe, my child. There is no need to be frightened by those so-called men anymore." He just gave me more reasoning to be very afraid. Those things were still out there and they would do anything to get to me. He had just dug his own grave. 

As I looked around more, I saw a rather large man sprawled out on a sofa bed, snoring away, not even realizing that a scared woman had been banging on the door yelling for assistance. Although I must admit he was pretty handsome, so I'll give him a small pass.

The man who had pulled me into his home took a throw pillow off one of the chairs and threw it at his head, disturbing the natural lay of his soft looking hair. "Victor George Daniels! How dare you sleep through this woman's cries of pain. You should be ashamed of yourself." He cried. It was at this very moment that I realized he was still clutching onto me tightly. He noticed as well and gently placed me onto a plush armchair. The beautiful man, who I now know as Victor, rolled off the sofa bed with a rather loud thump. He quickly sat up rubbing his shoulder and yawned.

"Uncle, when will you learn that I am a very heavy sleeper. And why didn't you hear it if it was so important?" He questioned with his eyes still closed. Upon standing, I had come to the realization that he was quite a tall man, as his head almost touched the ceiling. Even if it was a small cottage. He was wearing only boxer briefs and a tank top. His defined thighs looked bigger than my waistline and his upper body muscles seemed to be bulging on their own accord.

"I too am a heavy sleeper, as you may already know. Miss, you are very lucky I needed to use the restroom when I did." Uncle said with a light chuckle. As he smiled, his eyes would close slightly and the corners would crinkle a bit.

Victor, after a harsh and vigorous eye rub, finally turned to face me and his eyes widened as he took in my disheveled state of body and mind. "Victor," Uncle began. "Why don't you show our new house guest the restroom to wash up, huh? I am going to prepare a pot of coffee while we wait. Or, or do you prefer tea?" He shot the ending question in my direction.

"Oh, uh, you don't need to brew anything. I'll just wash up and be on my way." I responded as I looked toward the window. For some odd reason, I could no longer hear the howls of the dogs, nor could I hear the shouts of men. Very odd indeed.

"Nonsense, you will have to stay. After all, it is the least we can do after not getting to you at a respectable amount of time. So, coffee or tea?" Uncle chastised me while giving Victor a heavy look.

"Um, coffee then. Thank you." Uncle then smiled at me and made his way into the kitchen. I turned to Victor, who had taken a seat in another armchair, to find that he was falling asleep. Deciding to leave him be, I wandered down a hallway and found three doors. One to my right, one to my left and one directly ahead of me. Above me was a folding door to what I'm assuming is the attic. I turned to my left and opened the door. Luckily, it was the bathroom.

I stepped in and closed the door behind me. Two small children's lights were seated on each side of the small room. One on the sink counter and one on a little table next to the shower, just giving off enough light so I could see what I was doing. I turned in a few circles to find a washcloth but couldn't find one. I stepped out of the room and opened the door directly opposite to find a small linen closet. Perfect. 

A small washcloth was dangling on a nail on the back of the door. I snatched it off and hurried back into the bathroom. I took in the room again, just turning around to inspect everything, seeing as I might be spending more time here than I thought. I looked up and saw a spherical glass object attached to the ceiling. I knew right there that it was a light. Turning a few more times, I saw a switch that, hopefully, turns the light on. To my surprise, not only did it turn on the light above me, but the light in the shower and a small fan. 

With more light, I began working on washing the dried dirt and fluids from my tired face. It took a bit of scrubbing, but I eventually got most, if not all, of it off. I rung out the cloth, laid it to dry on the towel bar and left the bathroom, making sure to turn off the light pm my way out. I walked back down the hallway to hear Victor and his Uncle whispering to themselves.

"Uncle, we can't keep her. Don't you know what she is? She's one of the things those men are hunting. If they find her hiding with us, we'll both be damned. So, for the love of all that is good, tell her to go." Victor said rushed and angrily. How did he know what I was? I poked my head around the corner, just enough so I could see them, but they not see me. Uncle looked disappointed.

"Victor, I know exactly what and, more importantly, who she is. She is the last of her kind! We will not leave her out there to die. And besides, there may be more of her beyond the tree line for all we know." Uncle argued for me. How did either of them know what I am? At the mention that there could be more like me beyond these trees, I sprung out from my hiding place and walked over to Victor, slapping him in the process. His head whipping back to me with fury laced in his eyes.

"How dare you! How dare you threaten to leave me after your Uncle took me in like I was a part of your family. Family. Your flesh and blood. Where I come from, you don't kick out flesh and blood. I said I would go, Uncle said I can stay and you had no comment then. So why now? Huh? Explain to me what changed in the five minutes I was using your restroom. Because I sure as hell would like to know. And, I'm sure your Uncle would want to know as well." I screamed at Victor. He stood there shocked that this small, feeble, fragile thing could hold so much anger and hatred. Funnily enough, his mouth was hanging open. I turned to Uncle and apologized for my outburst and sat at the kitchen table with my head down.

It was silent for about five minutes before Uncle let out a small, almost inaudible, gasp. My head shot up to find a small smile gracing his face and him staring at me. "That, my girl, was amazing. I don't think anyone has been able to shut him down like that ever. Good job." Uncle cried out. I shifted my gaze to Victor who had sat down in one of the armchairs. He was staring at nothing, a sharp crease between his brow.

"Um, Uncle, just know that I don't normally do things like that. I apologize for my outburst. I have no idea what came over me." I apologized again. Uncle chuckled and only shook his head amusingly.

"Child, it was bound to happen. He has had feelings like those ever since this hunt started. He always told me that if someone like you were to come around, he wouldn't help at all. Luckily enough for you, his home was ransacked and he could no longer stay there so he moved here, with his beloved Uncle." He stated, rather comfortably. My eyes widened in response and I twisted my body to the general vicinity of Victor.

"Victor, I apologize for screaming at you. It wasn't like me at all. Even though it needed to be said as you were being very rude an-" I stopped as Victor stood abruptly from his seat and stormed over to me.

"There is no need for you to be apologizing. For the last few minutes, I've thought about it and I should be the one to apologize. I am truly and deeply sorry for what I said," He cried out and bent at the waist to bow, giving off extreme sincerity. "I always thought that your kind were all vicious and angry at everything, then you walk in all sweet and kind and I didn't know how to feel. So, again, I'm sorry." Ending his mini-speech with a confession like that was a bold move. I expected him to end at the deeply sorry bit, but he kept on talking. Victor slowly stood straight and looked me in the eyes, not wavering or shifting his gaze from me for a second.

"It's alright, Victor. I forgive you. But, tell me, why do you feel that way towards my kind? And how do both of you know what I am?" I questioned both of them, my gaze sweeping between the two men standing in front of me. 

Victor sighed and sat opposite me at the dining table, while Uncle sat in the seat directly next to me, placing a hand on mine, as if to ready me for what was to come.

"As for your first question," Victor began quietly. "All my life, I was surrounded by your kind. And each and every one of them was nastier than the last. Except for one. His name was Antony. I'd have considered him my best friend. A brother even. We were both young at the time, maybe four or five years, when we met. We were friends for about three years before he changed. His whole demeanor shifted right in front of my eyes. His eyes held such hatred and disgust towards me, I had no idea what I had done wrong. So, one day, I went to his home and asked him. He told me that I was different than what he thought and slammed the door in my face. For three years he thought I was like him. Three fucking years." He chuckled at the last bit. "We were brothers, flesh and blood as you'd call it, and he kicked me away like I was a piece of garbage. Not even caring how I would feel about it. The next day I went back to his house and confronted him again, this time, I was angry. I walked right up to his front door and practically broke my wrist because I was knocking so hard. And when he finally opened up, he had tears in his eyes and was sporting a black eye. His tears streamed down his flushed cheeks at the sight of me. He told me to leave and never come back. Of course, me being me, I didn't listen. Instead, I pulled him away from the house and shook him, begging to know what had gotten into him. He finally told me that his parents would kill me if I didn't leave them alone. They forced the thought that everyone other than their kind was disgusting and dirty into his mind. I froze. If they were so willing to kill me, I had thought, why didn't they do it sooner. They had to have noticed I wasn't one of them by now. And they did. Antony's parents wanted him to have a normal childhood full of friends and fun. The had decided that he was old enough to know the truth about me. That it was time for him to find another best friend. His parents broke up what could have been a promising friendship. A friendship that might have helped aid in this war. And for that reason, their kind, your kind, have always been dead to me. Until now" He finished. We all sat still, unmoving, no one daring to speak for quite some time. Uncle was the first to talk.

"Now that that's been settled, I think it's high time for your second question. We know what you are because you have this certain, how should I put it? An aura?" He questioned himself and looked to Victor who nodded. "Yes, an aura about you. And also, you have a specific odor." He said nonchalantly.

"I smell?!" I gasped, not really surprised as I had been running for two days. Both men chuckled and shook their heads. 

"No, dear girl. We are not like those men hunting you. We are not human." Not human? What the hell are they then? They look human to me.

"So, what the hell are you then?" I questioned hesitantly, looking between the two of them. they looked to each other and Uncle gave Victor a knowing look. He stood from his seat and walked into the back room, returning a few minutes later with a rather large, leather-bound book. It was quite dusty and looked very old. As if it had been passed down from many generations ago.

"This," Uncle began. "Is what we are." He stated, opening the book to the first page which held one word.

Vampyre.


End file.
